1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article for tightening together the ends of laces. While not so limited, the article is useful in tightening together the the ends of shoe laces on a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laces, particularly shoe laces, require tying and untying each time used, may become unlaced without warning and therefore become hazardous, and fray and break due to repetitive tying and knotting.
Additionally, lacing and unlacing is beyond the ability of some users, for example, young children and individuals with certain disabilities such as arthritis.
The prior art has been directed to a solution to one or more of the problems posed, with varying degrees of success.
Stubbs, U.S. Pat. No. 777,563, uses two cylindrical members placed upon the sides of the upper portion of the shoe through which the ends of the shoe lace are passed and then tied.
Schelling, U.S. Pat. No. 849,921, discloses a fastener for a shoe string that utilizes flexible tubular portions.
In Derrenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,954, the ends of a lace are passed through a fastener comprising hollow, truncated cone-shaped ferrules.
Various lace fastening devices are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
Price, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636 237; Brodowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,135; Curry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,539;
Yusafan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,283; and, Munsell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,559 B1.
Swinton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,967, attaches hook and pile straps along the shoe lace.
Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,695, discloses a closure mechanism for a glove utilizing a channel member with draw string arrangement.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is the tightening together of the ends of a lace without the laces actually touching. Another object is simplifying the tying of laces for children. These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, one illustrative embodiment of which comprises an article for tightening together the ends of laces. The article includes a lace end receiving device having a pair of tubular members joined together lengthwise, each member including a lengthwise retaining passage therein. The end of a lace is received within, looped through and held within the tubular members of the lace end receiving device. By employing two lace end receiving devices, one at opposite ends of the lace, the devices may be tied together, whereby the lace is tightened without the laces actually touching.